Seals have been used in various tools for a wide range of applications. Because of their broad use, particularly in high pressure and high temperature applications or in other hostile environments, it is desirable to provide seals with high thermal and high chemical stability. It is also desirable to provide seals having high erosion resistance.
Elastomers are relatively soft and deformable materials and have been used in seals. However, elastomers are susceptible to decomposition under harsh conditions, thus posing limits for their applications. As an alternative, metal to metal seals have been used due to metals' high erosion resistance and excellent high pressure and high temperature tolerance. However, metals have low elasticity and low conformability. Accordingly, metals are less effective in sealing rough casing surfaces as compared to elastomers.
Thus, the industry is always receptive to new materials having improved elasticity and erosion resistance at the same time. It would be a further advantage if such materials also have improved thermal and chemical stability.